Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\csc(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $10$ $26$
Answer: $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{BC} = 10$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\sin(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{10}{26}$ $\csc(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{26}{10}$